New Friends
by Lily-0
Summary: Hey guys. 2 new girls are now transfered in CID. the story revolves around everyone and mostly on Daya and OC. This story is stricly OTHER CHARACTER based. hope you like it and comment it. and Suggestions are also welcome. Thanks for Reading. I DONT OWN ANY CHARACTER, ITS JUST FOR FUN
1. Begining

heyy guys i am reuploading this story. i wrote it on 2014 and now i am trying to write some stories.. Feel free to comment and u r welcome to mention any mistake or error. It is based on OTHER CHARACTER. Thanks and have fun...

A plesent day in CID and everyone want to about sudden meeting. it was looking like ACP sir was waiting for someone.

Then 2 girls enter Bureao and then ACP sir started the meeting by introducing them.

ACP Sir: Lets welcome Senior Officer Dhanvika and Inaya, there are joining us from today.

Everyone Clapped and they all introduced themselves.

ACP sir: They got transfered here from Bilaspur. Welcome to CID Mumbai.

Duo: Thank you sir.

Inaya: Glad to be part of this team.

Daya was lost in her, he love her at First site. He was continously watching her. Daya came back from his thought when his cell rings.

Daya: Hello, haan bolo( he went at his desk). khabar pakki haina... Agar galat hui toh... ok thik hai Thank you.

Daya to his team: Sir, Flower Resident ke ek banglow pe Rajesh aur Sector 13 me ek bahot bada Drug consitment aane wala hai aaj raat 2:30am.

Abhijeet: hume kisi bhi tarah is Rajesh ko pakadna padega.

ACP: Daya, Tasha, Vivek aur Dhanvika is Drugs ke peevhe jao aur main, Abhijet, Freedy aur Inaya is Rakesh ko pakadte hai.

‐--‐--‐--End of Chapter one--

thanks for reading guys and pls comment how u guys like it and all the suggestions are also welcome. Take Care

-Lily


	2. Chapter-2

Hey guys. Thank u for ur review i really appriciated it :) i will try to update faster and to make lomg chapters. All the sugestions are welcome. thanks a lot. and now here is chapter 2. Happy reading.

‐--‐--

ACP Sir went to catch Rakesh with his team at 5.30pm

they entered at his house but cant see anyone not even a single guard.

Abhijeet:- sir ye kya hora hai yahan pe ek guard tak nahi hai.

ACP:- Ha abhijeet wohi toh samjh nhi ara ki ye news kaise galat nikli.

ACP:- (in anger) Abhijeet daya ko btao ko bolo ki is khabri se baat kare.

Abhijeet:- yes sir.

(everyone left and went to back)

The rest of the team was present there.

ACP (came back as strom), Daya, tumne baat ki kya apne us khabri se??

Daya:- sir mai try kar rha hu par abhi tak baat nhi hui.

Vivek:- Sir kya ye drugs wali baat bhi jhooti ho sakti hai?? kya hume jana chahiye wahan??

Tasha:- ha sir, agar ye bhi ek ganda mazak hi hua toh?

Daya:- pta nhi is baar iski khabar galat kaise nikli... mai baat karta hu isse. ( he left).

Abhijeet:- Sir abh kya karna hai?

ACP:- Daya ke khabri se baat ka wait.

Tasha:- par sir agar drugs wali baat sach nikli toh?? kya hume risk lena chahiye?

ACP :- Ha tasha, tum log jao wahan aur alert rehna.

Abhijeet:- ha sir warna ye khabri gya.

Daya came back.. sir mai aata hu usse milke woh milne bula hai.

ACP:- Theek hai Daya jao aur ha dhyan rakhna.

Daya left and now all they can do it to wait. so now they get themselves busy. Dhanvika and Inaya Went to see files.

it was around 8. Daya came back..

Daya-:- sir meri baat hui usse woh bola confirm hai ki drugs aane wale hai aur shyad rakesh ko pta chal gya isiliye woh bhaag gya.

Dhanvika:- iska matlb chale drugs ke peeche?

ACP:- Ha tum log jao aur dekho is contintment ko.

All:-yes sir.

Freedy, Abhineet Inaya went back to home as they were tired and Daya Dhanvika Tasha and Vivek went for the drugs.

They went to sector 13 at 1:30 as they dnt want to miss it.

All took their position and ready for concitment.

it was 2:15 and now they were thinking that it was also a false alarm..

Tasha:- Sir 2:15 ko gye par abhi tak koi bhi nhi aaya, kahin ye bhi toh galat khabar nhi??

Daya:- Nhi maine usse aache se pucha woh abh galat nhi bol sakta.

Dhanvika:- Maybe time change ho gya ho.

Vivek:- ha ho sakta hai warna aa hi jate... kahin cancel toh nhi ho gya??

Dhanvika:- i think 3 baje tak wait karke dekhte hai fir chale jayenge.

Daya:- ha ye sahi hai. ( smiled at her and she smiled back).

They were waiting and vivek and tasha were chatting but Dàya and Dhanvika was silenting waiting.

At 2.25 Daya received a call from Abhijeet.

Daya:- Ha abhi bolo

Abhijeet:- Daya bachoo mujhheee yee logg maar denge mujhe...

Daya:-hello abhi kahan ho aur kaun log?

Trio gathered with daya and were worried by hearing Daya's voice..

Daya:- Abhijeet kahan ho tum??

Abhijeet:- Daya ye log bahot khatarnak hai.. aur Dr.Tarika bhi... aahhhhh (Daya heard his screme and call get disconnected)

Dhanvika:- kya hua Daya? Abhijeet thik haina?

Daya:- nhi Abhijeet pe hamla hua hai hume jana hoga aur woh kuch Tarika ke baare me btana rha tha ki.

Vivek place his hand in Daya shoulder.

Dhanvika:- Daya tum aur tasha jao abhijeet ke pass turant. mai aur vivek agar koi nhi aya toh aa jayenge.

Tasha:- hum charo chalte haina jaldi

Dhanvika:- nhi Tasha risk nhi le sakte tum dono jaldi jao aur dhyan rakhna apna

Daya was silent and numb. he was horrified by his best friend and brother screm amd voice.

Tasha:- Chaliye sir jaldi chalte hai.

Daya come to reality:- mai ACP Sir ko call karke..

Dhanvika cut him:-Daya jao hum dono hai yahan, abhijeet needs u.

Daya:- ha thik hai tum dono apna dhyan rakhna aur kuch bhi gadbad ho toh wapis aajana. Be safe.

Daya and Tasha left..

Vivek:- pta nhi aaj kya hora hai.. i hope abhijeet sir aur Dr.Tarika theek ho.

Dhanvika:- ha Vivek, mai ACP sir...

Just then they heard ship's horn and hide and took their guns out...

Daya and Tasha was on the way to Abhijeet's house. Tasha was driving and Daya was trying to contect Tarika and Abhijeet but it failed...

They both reached Abhijeet's house. they enter and it seems like koi tufan aaya tha kyunki sara saman bikra tha. Tasha finds Abhijeet laying with covered with blood. she calls Daya and they took him to the hospital. It was neatly 3am

in hospital Tasha informed ACP Sir as daya was shocked.. The rest of teams joins him.

ACP sir hugs Daya and Daya started crying

Daya:- sir ye kuch samjh nhi aara ki kya hogya hai abhijewt ki ye halat..

ACP sir:- Daya sambhalo khud ko kuch nhi hoga hamare abhijeet ko samjhe kuch nhi hoga usse ( tears started rolling his eyes).

Dr.Salunkhe entered.

Dr.Salunkhe:- kya hua boss abhijeet thik toh haina..

ACP:- pta nhi.

Tasha:- sir aapki dr.Tarika se baat hui kya woh bhi lapata hai.

Dr.salunkhe:- kya ye nhi ho sakta yarr. boss mai tumhe batana bhul gya Tarika 4 din ke liye pune gyi hai... par usne mujhe call nhi kia...

ACP:- toh karna call aur pta kar woh theek haina.

Tasha:- sir unka phone not reachable aara hai.

Dr.Salunkhe:- mere pass uski dost ka no. hai wait. (he calls her frnd) ha mai Dr.salunkhe bol rha hu... Traika hai kya?.. ha baat karwana meri... ha tarika tum aache se pahuch gyi thi na... phone larna chahiye tha na... chalo theek hai srry itne late call kia. good night.. ( he hang up the phone)

Boss woh sahi salamat pahuch gyi hai.

Tasha:- fir sir Abhijeet sir ne unka naam kyun lia.

Inaya:- umm sir Vivek aur Dhanvika se kuch baat hui kya??

Daya had completly forgot about Dhanvika and drug.

Daya:- Oh no mai kaise bhul gya woh dono wohi hai.

ACP:- Kya par kyun daya?

Daya:- sir woh log dekhne ke liye ruke hai ki ye khabar jhooti hai ya sachi.

Inaya:- Mai Dhanvika ko call karti hu..

she left from there and Tasha left to call Vivek.

Daya:- sir maine dono ko kaha tha kuch bhi ho call karna par abhi tak unka call nhi aya.

ACP:- koi baat nhi Daya, dono apna khayal rakh lenge tum tension mat lo.

Inaya:- sir Dhanvika ka phone switch aara hai.

Tasha:- Sir vivek ka call nhi lag rha..

Freedy:- sir dono theek toh honge na.. abh... mera matlb honge hi par kahan honge.

Inaya:- Sir kya hum wahan jake dhunde unko??

ACP:- ha Inaya, tum tasha aur freedy jao aur dhundo unko.. aur ha jo kuch bhi ho inform karte rehna tum log aur apna dhyan rakhna.

Trio:- yes sir

They all left... ACP sir, dr. salunkhe and daya was waiting fir Abhijeet news..

\--'END OF CHAPTER 2--

hie guys. thank u again for for reading. now what u think kya abhijeet sahi salamet CID me wapis aa payega?? aur kahan hai Dhanvika aur vivek, kahin kuch... well stay tuned to knw.. and i hope u all like it. pls review it and ur suggestions are most welcome. Thank u so much for giving review in chapter-1. Thank u

Take care and Stay blessed.

-Lily


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. thank u so much for reviewing story. i am glad that u guys like it. So here is the next chapter.. i will try to make it longer and yodate them quickly. Thank u for reading and lets start the next chapter... Happy reading...

Inaya Tasha and Freedy was going to look for Vivek and Dhanvika and they all was worried about whats happening in their team.

Inaya:- mujhe nhi lagta ki ye co incidence ho sakta hai... Abhijeet pe hamla...

Tasha:- ha mam ye toh hai... warna delivery lene koi toh aata..

Freedy:- i hope Vivek aur Dhanvika mam sahi salamat mile.. waise tasha puri baat toh btao ki hua kya kya.

Tasha:- sir hum logo ne bahot wait kia par ek banda bhi nhi aya, hum logo ne socha 3 baje tak ruk ke dekhte h warna chale jayenge.. aur fir suddenly abhijeet sir ka call aaya toh sab ghabra gye, humne mam ko bola ki 4ro chalte h.

Inaya:- par woh risk nhi lena chahti hogi haina( Tasha nods yes) kuch nhi ho sakta is ladki ka.. koi call karke bta dete.. Abhijeet ki khabar hi de dete.

Tasha:- Srry mam hum logo ne bahot late inform kia, hum log tarika ko call laga rhe the.

Inaya:- are Tasha koi nhi.. isme tum dono ki galti nhi hai. waise kitne dur aur jana hai.

Freedy:- 15 min aur.

They reached the location and proceed to look for Dhanvika and Vivek.. they cant find anything, not even Dhanvika and vivek. they looked everywhere but cant find a single thing.

Suddenly Girls heard Freedy's voice :- Mam tasha.

They went to see freedy.

Freedy:- mam ye dekhiye ye packet mujhe is barrel ke pass se mila.

Inaya:- ye toh drugs ka packet hai, matlb yahan drugs ka concintment aaya hai aur Daya aur Tasha ke baad hi aaya, ye koi coincidence toh bilkul nhi hai.

Tasha:- ha mam ye barrels yahan nhi the, zarur ye un logo ne rakhe honge par galti se 1 packet chor dia.

Freedy:- mam vivek air dhanvika mam kahin nhi mile, puri location chaan mara.. woh log theek toh honge na.

Trio gets worried.

Inaya:- mai sir ko call karti hu ( she went to call ACP sir)

Freedy suddenly look at something. it was vivek's cellphone.

Freedy:- (Inaya was talking to sir) mam ye vivek ka phone yahan mila. wohin barrel ke pass.

Inaya:- sir 1 min.. kahan freedy... yahan dekho ye area bahot ache se dhundo kuch na kuch milega, choti si choti cheez dekho aache se... ha sir hum log dobara search kar rhe hai ye area.. ha sir mai aapko inform karti rahungi.. ok sir

they searched everywhere but cant find anything.

Tasha:- mam aache se dhund lia par kuch nhi mila.. kuch samjh nhi aarha ye log kahan gye.

Inaya:- ha Tasha, aur samjh toh ye bhi nhi ara ki ye dono apni marzi se gye ya lejaye gye..

All of them started to get worried. Freedy informed Acp sir and he told them to go bqck to there home, take rest and neet him tomorrow.

They all went back to there home, Daya stayed at hospital with abhijeet jisko abhi tak hosh nhi aaya tha.

Next morning, eberyone was present there except Daya and freedy.. Freedy went to hosipital for Abhijeet and Daya went to home, acp sir ne bahot samjhaya tab gya warn he dnt want to leave Abhijeet there.. still no progess in Abhijeet's condition.

ACP Sir:- mujhe samjh nhi aara ye kaise hua.. abhijeet pe itna khatarnak hamla. aur rakesh ki jhuti khabar..

Inaya:- ha sir, kisi ko toh pta tha ki hum wahan jane wale hai aur uske liye hum khatra thr toh hume hatana zaruri tha.

Tasha:- par sir abhijeet sir pe hamla hua unhe pta tha ki hum wahan se jayenge hi jayenge, ye planing last moment nhi bani hogi un logo ko pehle hi pta tha ki hum wahan honge.

Inaya:- ha par ye baat hume aur us khabri ko hi pta thi, kahin is khabri ne toh gadbad nhi ki??

Acp:- ha ho sakta hai Inaya kyunki Rakesh ki khabar bhi jhooti hi thi.. unhe laga hoga rakesh ki jhooti khabar sunke hum jayenge nhi aur unka kaam asani se hoga..

Tasha:- ha sir, par abhi tak vivek aur mam ka koi pta nhi chal pya hai.. mam ka phone trace nhi ho parha hai..

Inaya:- hume pehle Abhijeet ke hamla waro ko dhundna chahiye shyad usse kuch pta chale?

Acp:- ha yehi karna hoga, Tum dono jao Abhijeet ke ghar aur dekho kuch pta chalta hai kya..

both left..

here end's chapter 3. thank u for reading..

What u think what will happen to Vivek and Dhanvika? Cid team dnt have any clue to trace them.. can they find them and save them?? what will happen to Abhijeet?? Stay tuned to knw the answers.

Suggestions and reviews are most welcome. Stay blessed take care

-Lily


	4. Chapter 4

Heyy guyss.. thank u so much for ur review i really appreciate it. So here is chapter 4, hope you will like it. Happy reading.

\--Somewhere unknown place

Dhanvika and vivek was tied to chair.. Dhanvika regain her consciousness, vivek was unconscious.

Dhanvika opened her eyes and try to look at the room where they where kept.

The room was dark and there was only one blub in the room, there was 2 chairs and single table.. Dhanvika head was paining badly.

Dhanvika:- vivek vivek utho vivek.

but vivek was not responding.. she tried to move her chair but she cannot move her chair.

Then door open and a man enter, dhanvika closed her eyes. the man went to vivek and try to wake him up.

Man:- ae uthh uth ja.. jaldi uth.. (vivek do not respond)

Man left and closed the door. Dhanvika open her eyes... She try to call vivek again

Dhanvika:- vivek utho pls utho vivek... vivek...

He do not respond..

Dhanvika started to worry about vivek and how can they escape from there.. she need to wake up vivek first but how? She knw that if she ask for water, the man will give her water maybe mixed with something and maybe she will fall asleep as well and even worse he will take water with him... She cant wait but she dnt have any option to wait for Vivek...

-At abhijeet house-

Inaya and Tasha went to the messed house of Abhijeet and started looking for clue.

they searched the house. Tasha was looking where they found abhijeet... Inaya was looking at the doors and trying to find from wjere they entered the house. at the front door it was allright. she went to look for the back door. Tasha was looking around and found abhijeet's phone. There was a minor screch on the back door, looks like from here the goons entered the house.

Tasha was looking and under the mat she found someone wrote letter 'R' with blood. she called Inaya.

Inaya:- Ha tasha bolo

Tasha:- mam ye dekhiye yahan kisine R likha hai khoon se.

Inaya:- ha, par lagi toh sirf abhijeet ko thi na, shyad usine likha ho. Tasha mujhe lagta hai woh log peeche ke darwaze se aaye honge.

Tasha:- mam mujhe sir ka phone mila, toot gya hai, ye hum thik karwa ke dekh sakte hai agar kuch mile toh.

Inaya:- ha tasha, ek baar aur dekhte hai fir chalte hai.

They both searched the house again. Inaya found a key, it looks like its a locker key, she kept it in the evidence bag. Tasha was seaeching under the table and sofa, she found bullet shells. she called Inaya.

Tasha:- mam jaldi aaiye

Inaya:- ha tasha

Tasha:- mam ye dekhiye bullet ke shells is sofe ke neeche se mile mujhe.

Inaya:- 4 shells, par abhijeet ko toh 2 goli lagi hai aur usko mara bhi gya hai. Tasha dekho kahain baki ki 2 bullets mile toh.

She was looking for the bullet holes. Inaya phone ring and it was Daya.

Inaya:- hi daya kaise ho

Daya:- thik hu, tum log kahan ho

Inaya:- daya mai aur tasha abhijeet ke ghar pe aaye hai

Daya:- kuch mila?

Inaya:- ha daya bullet ke shells mil gye hai aur.. (Tasha arrived)

Tasha:- mam

Inaya:- ha tasha bolo

Tasha:- mam aur kahin pe bhi bullets nhi mili.

Inaya:- thik hai ek baar dekh fir chalte hai.

Inaya to Daya:- Daya abhijeet kaisa hai?

Daya:- no improvement, aur hamari baat Dhanivika aur Vivek se bhi nhi ho pa rhi hai

Inaya:- i hope woh log thik ho, agar kuch unke baare pe pta chale tab toh hum kuch kar payenge.

Daya:- chinta mat karo, hum log dhund lenge.

Inaya:- waise tum abhi ghar pe ho ya hospital pe?

Daya:- bus hospital ja rha hu. acha kuch pta chale toh btana.

Inaya:- ha daya kuch cheeze samjh toh aai hai, abhijeet ka phone mila hai hum aur ek kisi locker ki key, iske alawa kuch nhi mila. acha bureao me milte hai, dhyan rakhna bye

Daya:- Bye.

Inaya went to back door to look for other clues, she found nothing.

Inaya and Tasha went back to bureao.

They give Bullet shells to Dr.Salunkhe and tell everything to ACP Sir.

Tasha:- sir abhijeet ka phone bhi mila toota hua, shyad isse toh pta chale.

Acp:- isko repair karne ke liye do kisiko.

Inaya:- sir, wahan 2 bullets mile nhi par shell mile hai par ek baat meri samjh nhi aarhi. unhone Abhijeet ko 2 goli bhi mari aur mara bhi par wahan chorke kyun aagye jab pta tha ki unse Hum logo ko bta dia hai?

Acp:- ho sakta hai unko laga ho ki abhijeet bach nhi payega isiliye chorke aagye. kyunki kisko ko fekna unke liye musibat khadi kar sakta hai.

Tasha:- sir ye letter 'R' ka kya hai, Abhijeet sir kiske baare me bol rhe honge.

Inaya:- Kahin ye...?

To be continued... :-p

Hehe so kya lagta hai aapko ki woh kaun hai? i knw aap log jaan gye honge.. abhi bhi bahot raaz ka khulasa hona baki hai.. kya lagta hai aapko kya Dhanvika aur Vivek sahi salamat jaldi mil jayenge.. abhijeet ki tabiyat bhi improve nhi ho rhi hai, kya abhijeet jaldi thik ho payega. Keep reading to know more.

Thank u so much guys for ur love and support. i am glad that u liked the story. i am trying to make it intersting. Suggestions are open and pls review. Thank u again :)

-Lily


	5. chapter 5

Hey guys. thank u so much for reading and reviewing, so here is the chapter 5th. hope u all will like it. Happy reading

In Bureo

Inaya:- sir kahin ye Rakesh ka kaam toh nahi??

Acp:- ha Inaya ho sakta hai, par kyun kyun Abhijeet ko maarne ki koshish ki usne?

Daya:- (enter) taki hum log woh drugs ka concintment chorke chale jaye.

everyone turns

Tasha:- ha sir ye baat ho sakti hai par ye Rakesh drugs ke peeche kyun pad gya

Daya:- woh pta lagana hoga

Inaya:- Rakesh ki aur drugs ki khabar 1 hi din me mili? sir ek baar shuruwat se ye case dekhna chahiye hume.

ACP:- Ha, shuru se shuru karte hai.

Tasha:- Daya sir ko call ata hai ki jisme unka khabri unhe 2 cheeze btata hai. 1st Rakesh ki jagah and 2nd Drugs ki delivery.

Inaya:- Rakesh ka pta jo btaya tha wahan koi bhi nhi tha aur ye khabar jhooti nikalti hai.

Daya:- khabri ne jo time btaya tha woh bhi alag tha, humare rehte tak koi nhi aya.

Inaya:- kyunki woh log tum logo ko bhagana chahte the.. are ha.. in logo ne Abhijeet pe jo hamla karwaya shyad uspe der ho gyi, Abhijeet pe hamla hua and un logo ne usko phone karne diye taaki wahan se sab chale jaye.

Daya:- ha Inaya, par Dhanvika aur vivek ruk gye aur abh.. (he stopped)

Tasha:- sir koi toh clue hoga na jisse hum un dono ko dhud payenge..

They all were Silent

Inaya:- sir agar hume ye pta chal jaye woh 2 bullets kispe chali hai toh rakesh ko dhundne me asani hogi agar woh isme involved hai toh..

Daya:- sir kahin ye Rakesh hi toh nhi jisne Dhanvika aur Vivek ko kidnap kia hai???

:Somewhere

Dhanvika was observing the place and trying to find and make escape plan... Suddenly vivek started to response and he open his eye.. he was also tied in chair.

Vivek:- mam, hum kahan hai aap thik toh ho na

Dhanvika:- thank god tumhe hosh aagya Vivek.. mujhe nhi pta hum kahan hai?

Vivek:- wahan par hua kya tha?mujhe yaad nhi aa rha.

Dhanvika:- Vivek woh log drugs ke chakkar hum leke aaye hai, pta nhi kaun hai?

Vivek:- ha mam, hume kuch toh karke apni team ko btana hoga

Dhanvika:- ha agar mere haath khul jaye toh kuch kar sakte hai.

just then a goon enters and they both closed there eyes..

Man:- kitna soyenge yarr ye dono itni strong toh inki dose nhi hai jitna ye log so rhe hai hatt

he left

Vivek:- mam yahan kitne log hai?

Dhanvika:- pta nhi vivek, hum bina kuch parkhe kuch nhi kar sakte.

Vivek:- hume jald hi jana hoga yahan.

Dhanvika:- agar hume ye pta chal jaye kitne log yahan hai ya yahan aate jate rehte hai toh fir yahan se ja sakte hai. pehle ye socho ki haath kaise khole kyunki hum unlogo ko inform kar sakte hai...

Vivek and Dhanvika started to think of possibilites to untie there hand.

:At Beureo

Abhijeet phone got fixed but they cant anything.. Everyone was tensed for their team mates..

Daya:- sir ye khabri gayab hai kal raat se.

Par ye jhoot khabar kyun dega

Inaya:- ha, agar ye khabri kuch bolta nhi toh ye sab hota hi nhi. aur usko jo news mili hai woh bhi ekdum sahi nhi thi.

Daya:- sir meri kuch samjh nhi aa rha hai ki ye kya hora hai, nahi hum unhe dhund parhe hai aur na hi Abhijeet ki halat sahi hui hai.

Tasha:- sir Rakesh ke record ke mutabik woh Mumbai aaya hi nhi, ue pakki khabar hai ki woh abhi bhi India se bahar hai

everyone was shocked

Acp:- kya, agar aasa hai toh khabri ne kyun kahan rakesh ke baare me. aur iska matlb hum logo ko aur bhi kuch nhi mila.

Tasha:- khabri ko ye khabar di kisne. aur sir fir Vivek aur Mam ko kahan rakha gya hai.

Inaya:- ho sakta hai ye Rakesh ki hi delievery ho?

\--so what u think abh ye case kis taraf jayega?? i knw i cant give a brief nicely. but hope u guys liked it and i will try to update frequenlt and long update. thanks for reading

-Lily


	6. chapter 6

Hey guys, so here is Chapter 6. Thank u so much for ur review and suggestions. i hope u guys like this story. Thank ypu so much Dua di for the idea and for ur help :) . So lets, Happy reading

In bureau

they were busy in finding a clue. Freedy was in hospital with abhijeet and daya was with his team to find Dhanvika and Vivek.

Girl:- Hello sir

Acp:- hello tarika ( he was little tensed to see her as she dnt knw about abhijeet's condition) kaise ho

Tarika:- aachi hu mai sir aap log kaise hai.

Daya:- hum sab thek hai Dr. Tarika.

Tarika:- kya baat h sir aap log kuch pareshan lag rhe hai??

Tasha:- nhi Tarika jii asi toh koi baat nhi hai, aap kab aai?

Tarika:- aaj subha aai mai.

Daya:- waise tarika ise milo ye hai Inaya, hamari new officer

Tarika:- hi i am Tarika

Inaya:- hello i am Inaya

Tasha:- (trying to change the topic) waise pta hai Tarika ek aur new member add hui hai inke saath Dhanvika mam.

Tarika:- are wah kahan h woh?

Daya:- kaam se bahar gyi hai, bus aati hogi(he thought that agar un logo ke baare me btaya toh Abhijeet ke baare me bhi btana hoga aur Tarika pta nhi khud ko sambhal payegi ya nahi)

Tarika:- waise abhijeet aur vivek gye hai kya.

Tasha:- ha woh teeno.

Acp:- nhi tarika, woh baat ye hai ki... Abhijeet hospital pe hai aur Dhanvika aur Vivek gayab hai.

Tarika:- kya! par kaise? hua kya yahan?

Tasha told her everything.. Tarika was shocked.

Tarika:- sir aap logo ne ek call tak nhi kia mujhe, aur Salunkhe sir ne bhi mujhe kuch nhi btaya.

Inaya:- woh Aapko pareshan nhi karna chahte the

Tarika:- kya mai abhijeet se mil sakti hu?

Acp:- ha Daya tum aur Inaya Tarika ke saath hospital chale jao.

Duo:- yes sir

they left. Acp sir was furious that he cant do anything in getting his officers back..

\--Somewhere unknown--

Vivek and Dhanvika was tired of sitting and being tied.

Dhanvika:- abh bahot ho gya Vivek yahan se jald hi nikalna hoga hume.. isse pehle ye log kuch aur kare koi raasta dhundo.

Vivek:- mam hume aur der nhi karni chahiye, mujhe lagta hai ki jo socha tha usse abhi hi karte hai..

Dhanvika:- thik hai vivek, aane do kisi ko fir nikalte hai.

They waited for 60 mins then a man enters.

Man:- chalo aacha hai dono ko hosh toh aaya

Vivek:- kaun ho tum log aur hume yahan kyun laye?

man started laughing:- tum logo ko zayada hi shauk tha na dekhna ka drugs ka toh socha yehi le aye tum dono ko

Dhanvika:- kaun ho tum log?

Man:- ye toh nhi bta sakte Darling tumhe. hahaha

Vivek:- aee tameez se baat kar, itna hi uchal rha haina toh haath khul tab btata hu tujhe.

Man:- haha mai itna bada gadha nhi hu jo tere haath khulunga

Dhanvika:- wah hamare haath band hai tabh bhi hamara itna khauf, aacha hai

Man:- aee darta warta nhi hu tum logo se

Dhanvika:- hume kursi se bandha hai aur bolta hai dar nhi lagta tumhe? isko dar hi kehte hai.

Man:- dekh zayada zaban chalane ki zarurat nhi hai samjhi, tu nhi janti mai kya kar sakta hu

Vivek:- par tu toh jaanta hai hum kya kar sakte hai tabhi toh bandh ke rakha hai hume.

Man:- aee chup kar dono, bahot ho gyi dono ki chapar chapar samjhe, beta tum dono se bhi koi bhi mera mukabla nhi kar sakte samjhe, aaye bade.

Dhanvika:- proof karo, haath khol do hamare fir dekh lena

Man:- (grabing Dhanvika Cheeks) ae fuljhadi zayada chu cha na kar tu janti nhi mai kaun hu samjhi

Vivek:- ae haath hata apna, dekh dur se aur apni had pe reh kar baat kar aage bad samjha, chor unhe

Man:- are toh isko teri itni fikar hai kya baat hai, itna pyar.

Dhanvika:- akhri baar bol rhi hu mai, dur reh mujhse, warna tera aasa haal karungi na ki tu zindagi jeene ke liye bhi nhi bachega samjha. chor mujhe.

Man:- (leave her) chal thik hai dekh lete hai damm kisme hai Darling, teri isi akad ko mai yehi tod sakta ho, aur ha abh bachegi toh tu nh samjhi.

Man ego was hurt that a girl challenged him, he untied her hands and says

Man:- aaja yehi faisala ho jaye.

Dhanvika:-( feels her hand and she know its the start to get them their golden ticket) thik hai.

Dhanvika run towards him, man tried to grab her hair but she gave a punch on his stomatch, he bent and he fell as Dhanvika used her elbow, she sat on him and twist his head..

Vivek mouth was opened as he never saw anyone like that. she took the man's phone and open vivek

Vivek:- mam aap thik toh haina?

Dhanvika:- ha vivek mai thik hu, mai Inaya ko call karti hu.

She calls inaya

Inaya:- hello?

Dhanvika:- Inaya mai bol rhi hu

Inaya:- Dhanu?? kaise ho dono aur kahan ho??

Dhanvika:- thik hai hum dono filhal par pta nhi kahan hai.

Daya:- Dhanvika ka phone hai kya?

Inaya:- Ha daya

Daya:- ( he stops the car and put the phone in speakers) ye kiska phone hai?

Dhanvika:- nhi pta, ye ek gunde ka phome hai hume yahan baandh ke rakha gya tha.

Vivek:- sir ye jagah bahot badi lag rhi hai aur pta nhi chal rha ki hum kahan hai, ye gunda mar chuka hai abh par bahar ka rasta nhi pta hume.

Daya:- Chinta mat karo tum log, Inaya tasha ko ye number do, woh trace kar legi

Dhanvika:- daya hume nhi ota yahan kitna khatra hai par dhyan se ana. waise Abhijeet thek haina?

Daya:- woh abb... Hospital me hai hum wohi ja rhe hai, halat thik hai uski.

Vivek:- sir mujhe aapka khabri mila tha wahan, ek kone me dara betha tha un logo ke saath, aur ha Ek ship me 'R' bana hua tha.. 2 ships aayi thi wahan aur ye log aap log jab gye tab hi aagye the.

Daya:- (scolding) toh btana chahiye tha na tum dono ko! pta hai hum sabko kitne fikar ho rhi thi tum dono ki.

Dhanvika:- hum dono btane wale the sir ko ki tabhi ye sab ho gya,

Daya:- aur maine tum dono ko ladne nhi sirf dekhne bola tha

Vivek:- sorry sir maine phone karna chaha par mera phone wohi gir gya tha.

Dhanvika:- mera phone gayab h, tum loho ne uski location check ki kya?

Inaya:- tera phone band h isi liye nhi mila.

Dhanvika:- aacha thik hai, ye phone hamare pass hi hai silent pe hai aur dhyan se aana, aur mat bhula yahan drugs bhi hai toh kuch bhi ho sakta hai. Phone rakhti hu. dhyan rakhna

Inaya:- ha tu bhi apna aur vivek ka dhyan rakh hum log jaldi hi aarhe hai wahan.

Daya:- dhyan rakhna Dono. bye.

They hang up the call.

\--‐--—

So finally Dhanvika aur Vivek ne apni team se contact kar hi lia and Tarika is back.. kya lagta hai aapko kya Dhanvika aur Vivek sahi salamat apni team ke pass laut payenge? And kya is 'R' wale ki mystry khulegi? Stay tuned to knw... Thank you so much for reading and pls review amd ur suggestions are always welcome.

-Lily


	7. Surprise

Hey guys, welcome back. Thank you so much for ur love and i hope u will like the next chapters as well. So here is Chapter 7 "Surprise". Happy reading

Daya:- (calls tasha) tasha kuch pta chala us location ka?

Tasha:- ha sir ye location lonavala ke kisi banglow se aai hai. ye yahan se 90mins dur hai.

Daya:- thik hai tasha, hum tarika ko yahan chor ke Bureau aate tum log ready rehna.

Tasha:- yes sir.

They hang the call.

Daya:- tarika hum log jate hai, tum aur Freedy abhijeet ke pass raho hum log inhe leke aateh.

Tarika:- ha Daya dhyan rakhna.

They reached hospital and heard laughter from Abhineet's room, they enter.

They saw Abhijeet and Freedy was laughing and Abhijeet was looking absolutly fine.

Daya:- Abhijeet kaise ho

Abhijeet:- daya.. (they hug each other) are yarr plan bigad diya mera tumne

Daya:- kaisa plan?

Abhijeet:- yarr mai Bureau jake surprise dena chahta tha tumhe.. kya yarr pura surprise bigad dia tumne.. ( then he noticed Tarika) Are Tarika jii aap yahan

Tarika:- ha Abhijeet toh kaise ho?

Abhijeet:- mai toh thik hu aap kaise ho

Tarika:- abhijeet btana toh chahiye tha thik ho chuke ho, pta hai hum sabko tumhari kitni fikar hori thi.

Daya:- ha Tarika par koi samjhe toh na, inhe surprise dene ki padi hai hume

Abhijeet was silent as he remebered something..

Daya:- kya hua kuch bolege ya nahi? han. aur freedy tum hi bta dete yarr uske baad abhijeet ko mai sambhal leta

Freedy:- abb mai kya karu sir, abhijeet sir ne kahan ki woh meri wife ko bataynge woh baat isi liye maime kuch nhi bola aapko.

All laughed

Abhijeet:- are mazak choro, bureau chalte hai

Daya:- ha jaldi chalo

Abhijeet got discharged and they all left for bureau. Abhijeet was thinking about that night.

\-- At that night--

Abhineet was sitting and watching tv, suddenly a man came with blood..

Guy 1:- pls meri madat kijiye mai marna nhi chahta plsss mujhe bacha lijye

Abhijeet:- ye kaisi lagi kisne mara

Guy1:- pls bacha lijye mujhe..

As Abhijeet turned 5 6 goon entered his home and 2 of them hold abhijeet.. Abhijeet was strugling and trying to ran but the goons started beating them

Raj:- are re re abhijeet, aaj kya hoga tera, tujhe bachane ke liye woh tera bodyguard bhi nhi hai.. hahahaha...

They beat him.. Abhijeet was bleeding badly..

Raj- (recieved the call) ha boss aagye hum yahan... ha boss...aacha Tarika se baat ho gyi na aapki... thik hai boss isse hum dekh lenge.. (he hung up the call) Boss ki baat ladki se ho gyi hai.. khair choro... btao is Abhijeet ka kya kare..

Abhijeet kick both the goons and ran in his room with his phone. Raj ask his man not to chase him.. Abhijeet went and called Daya and when he was aboit to say something about tarika, Raj snatch his phone and cut it..

Raj:- kya re shane zayada hi bolta haina tu.. (he fired 4 bullets at abhijeet, but only 2 bullets hit abhijeet and the 3rd one hit the cabinet, abhijeet falls on the ground)

Guy1:- ye kya kia Raj tumne, tumhe pta haina Rajesh ne sirf isko ghayal karne ke liye kahan tha goli chalane ke liye nahi

Raj:- toh kya karta mai agar isne Ladki ke baare me btaya hota toh hum sab pakde jate.. chal chalte hai yahan se.

They left Abhijeet in that bad condition so his team will take care of him. abhijeet was still concious and he was about to wrote Rajesh name but after he wrote 'R', he passed out

\--back to the car--

Abhijeet was in deep thought about Rakesh connection with Tarika, he wanted to talk to her alone. They reached Bureau.

Tasha and Acp sir greeted and welcomed Abhijeet.

Daya:- sir hum chalte h, waise bhi raasta lamba hai.

Abhijeet:- kahan chalte h?

Daya explained everything to him.

Abhijeet:-my god! Ye baat mujhe car me nhi bta sakte the? chalo mai bhi chalta hu

Daya:- nhi boss tum abhi abhi theek hue hu, tumhe nhi chalna chahiye

Abhijeet:- are parr...

Acp sir:- nhi Abhijeet daya sahi bol rha hai, aur waise bhi unhone tumpe hamla karwaya hai, tum nhi jaaoge. Daya tum Inaya Tasha aur Freedy jao aur dhyan se jana.

Daya:- yes sir.

\--At banglow--

Vivek:- mam chale yahan se? is room se nikle?

Dhanvika:- ha vivek mai bhi wohi soch rhi thi. par dhyan se woh log aa rhe h, hum koi musibat mol nhi leni.

They both leave the room. they saw a big house, full of goons.. they hid

Vivek:-man inse bachke nikle kaise

Dhanvika:- vivek ye jagah complicated h bahot, saath rehna

Just then vivek ka haath kisi bhari cheez se takrata h aur badi awaz ho jati hai. sabhi gunde awaz sunke aajate h wahan.

Dhanvika:- vivek

Vivek:- Sorry mam, mera haath galti se lag gya kya karna h

They got surronded by many guys... 2 guys get vivek 2 Dhanvika.. Vivek strugled and it irritates the goon

Aman:- ae kuch hi nhi uchal rha tu, shanti se khada reh warna... (he looks at dhanvika) warna teri karni ye bhugtegi

Vivek calm down and Aman got a fantastic Idea. He ordeŕed his man to take vivek at a room.

Aman:- tujhe azadi chahiye na, toh milegi par mere kuch kaam karne honge.

Vivek:- kya chahte ho tum log

Aman:- tu jake 1 peti ek address pe deliver karega samjha

Vivek:- nhi ye mai nhi karunga

Aman:- soch le, ladki hamare hi kabze me h.. teri sari galtiyo ki saza woh bhugtegi.. tune maal nhi bheja toh woh maal mai usko de dunga, aur agar uske sharir pe maal gya, toh woh pagal ho jayegi and iski 1 dose aache acho ko uski lat laga deti h, fir ye to bachi h abhi adhi dose bhi nhi jhel payegi. soch kya haal hpga iska.. iski puri zindagi tabah ho jayegi

Vivek dnt knw what to do, his 1 mistake can ruin Dhanvika's life. his mind was blank. he had no choice, he knew if he told Dhanvika about it, she will not let him do it..

Vivek:- kahan pahuchana h maal

Aman:- Banglore me

Vivek:- kya, pagal ho gya hai, mai Banglore tera sirf maal dene nhi jaunga

Aman:- akhri baar bol rha hu badtameezi nhi samjhe, aur tujhe sirf jana h baki taiyari hum kar denge.

Vivek think for asking for time so his team can resue them

Vivek:- thik h, mujhe manzoor h, par tum log Mam ko kuch nhi karoge aur mai raat ko jane ko taiyar hu

Raj entered

Raj:- kya hua kya bola ye

Aman:- taiyar hai ye

Raj:- aacha h isko bhejne ki taiyari karo, aur ha agar hoshiyari ki zara si bhi toh teri jaan toh jayegi hi jaiyegi par us ladki ki jaan bhi jayegi samjha

Vivek nods. They kept Dhanvika and vivek in seperate room now, both of was worried for each other and now just praying that there team should rescue them soon.

\--

Some confusions were clear and the story ended up with new twist. What will happen if vivek left was drugs delivery before his team came? What if they also ended up in danger? How is Tarika connected to Rajesh who is a well known criminal?

Stay tuned to know that. Thank u so much for reading. pls review.

-Lily


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, welcome back to another Chapter. Hope you will like it. Sorry to upload it late. Thank u so much for ur review, it is really encouraging. Now Happy reading _

Vivek and Dhanvika was waiting for their team. They didnt know how much time they have to wait. Vivek was with 2 goons in a were keeping an eye on him. Dhanvika was alone.

Dhanvika:- (to herself) kya karu kuch samjh bhi aa rha hai, waise bhi team aa rhi hai wait karna chahiya par agar kuch hogya toh?? Aur toh aur pta nhi in logo ne vivek ko kahan rkha hai, thik toh hoga na wo.. kya karu kya karu... agar kuch bhi kia aur pakdi gyi toh faltu me musibat mool le lungi. thodi der ruk ke sochti hu ki kya karna hai.

Vivek at his room

Vivek:- (to himself) i hope mam thik hongi, pta nhi daya sir kab aayenge. agar in logo me mujhe pehle bhej dia toh problem ho jayegi.. uper se ye do gundo ko betha ke rakha hai yahan.. bhaag nhi sakta in logo ke target me mai hi hoon. bus jab ye log jaane ki baat karenge tab jitna ho sake utna time waste karunga inka.

Just then they both heard 2 gun shots sound. both get panicked as they know their team cant be here yet.

Vivek:- aee kya kia tum logo ne mam ke saath, woh thik toh haina

Guy 1:- ae chup. Budhi jaake dekh kya hua hai

Budhi was going to leave when Raj enter.

Raj:- kya hogya

Vivek:- mam kahan h? kispe goli chalaiye tune

Raj:- (playing with his gun) are yarr kya btaun woh na badi pareshan ho gya thi yahan, isiliye isse bhej dia maine teri madam ko

Vivek:' kahan bheja bol

Raj:- Uper. hahahaha

Vivek:- (get out of control) maine bola tha na kuch mat karna unhe... ase kaise maar dia tune unko. tum logo ne kahan tha unko kuch nahi karoge tum log(then tears started rolling diwn his eyes, he dnt know much about her but they both grow care and concern for each other)

Raj left the room laughing

At Dhanvika room.

Dhanvika:- ye kya, ye goli kispe chaliye inhonee.. vivek thik hoga na? kya karu kaise niklu yahan se?

Aman entered

Dhanvika:- ye goli kispe chaliye tumne?

Aman:- are woh toh practise kar rhe the.. dnt worry tumhara saathi sahi salamat hai abhi tak.

Dhanvika:-abhi tak matlb?

Aman walks around her, when he reached her back he gave a injection at back of her neck, woh turant behosh ho gyi. Aman ask his guys to take her to another room.

At car

Inaya:- aur kitna tine hai daya?

Daya:- 25 mins

Inaya:- i hope so wo dono thek ho

Tasha:- ha mam mujhe bhi unki chinta ho rhi hai

Daya:- tension mat lo hum unhe sahi salamat bacha lenge

At vivek's room

Vivek was blaming himself for the death of Dhanvika

Vivek:- kaash maine dhyan rakha hota toh abhi ye sab nhi hota aur hum log bach jate. ek baar daya sir aajaye fir inki asi halat karenge ki... I am Sorry mam, meri wajah se aapko itni pareshani hui( he started to cry) par aap chinta mat kariye, aapki maut ka badla mai leke hi rahunga

Budhi came near to him and gives him injection and vivek also become unconsious.

Car

Daya:- lo pahuchne wale hai sab taiyar rehna, hum log 2 groups pe jayenge. Mai aur Inaya aur Tasha aur Freedy. dhyan rakhna khudka aur ek dusre ka. Jab tak hum Vivek aur Dhanvika na mile tab tak shanti se jana aur koi gun ya awaz mat karna thik hai??

At bureau

Abhijeet was getting impatient and went to tarika

Abhijeet:- Tarika jii woh aapse baat karni hai

Tarika:- ha bolo na abhijeet

Abhijeet:- Tarika ji aap Rajesh ko toh jaanti haina, wo criminal

Tarika:' ha abhijeet bahot suna hai uske baare me aur shyad wohi hai in case me bhi

Abhijeet shows Rajesh picture to Tarika

Tarika:- kya! ye toh Gaurav hai

Abhijeet:- nhi ye Rajesh hai, isi ke admio ne mujhpe hamla kia tha.

Tarika:- ye nhi ho sakta. Abhijeet ye Gaurav hai aur ye bahot sidha hai ye asa kuch nhi kar sakta

Abhijeet:- yehi sachi hai Tarika, waise aap is Gaurav ko kaise janti ho?

Tarika:- ye meri dost ka dost hai, isse ek party me mulakat hui aur fir kabhi na kabhi milta rha

Abhijeet:- jab mujhpe hamla hua toh kya aapne isse baat ki thi?

Tarika:- ha us raat ko usne call karke bola ki usko kuch zaruri baat karni hai isiliye woh milna chahta tha par mai Mumbai me nhi thi isiliye maine mana kar dia

Abhijeet:- kahan milna chahta tha woh?

Tarika:- Malad me uska farm house hai wahan

Abhijeet:- thank god aap nhi gyi, ho sakta hai ye Rajesh wohin mile hum, mai Acp Sir se baat karta hu

Daya reached at the bunglow.

Daya:- thik hai plan ke mutabik chalna sab, chalo dhyan se

They entered the banglow, it was well protected by goons Daya and Inaya went for the back door, there were 2 goons guarding thr back door.. Daya distract 1 goon and then Inaya Kick the another. they entered carefully and only 1 goon was on corridor. they slient hid in a room. Budhi was sitting there Daya twisted his head. then they saw vivek laying uncounsious

Daya:- (trying to wake him up) vivek utho, utho

Inaya pani chidakti hai. vivek hosh me aata hai

Daya:- Thank god, vivek tum thik ho, itho

Vivek:- sir woh.. woh

Inaya:- kya hua vivek?

Vivek:- sir mam, un logo ne mam ko maar dia

Daya and Inaya were shock

Both:- kya!

Inaya:- vivek tumhe kaise pta?

Vivek:- goli ki awaz aur ek admi bola usne unhe. (crying)

\--‐--‐‐--

Toh finally rescue karne aa toh chuke hai par ek bahot badi galat femi me hai ye log. kya hoga aage. kya Dhanvika mil payegi? Stay tuned to know.

hehe zayada flimy ho gya kya :p Pls review and suggest if u want any change.. i am thinking to write another story after this :p

Stay blessed take care

-Lily


	9. chapter 9

Hey guys so the next chapter in now on. hope you will like it and srry for uploading it late, i got busy. Thank you so much for liking and reviewing it. So here is the Next chappter. Happy reading :)

Daya and Inaya was in shock.. Inaya looked at her and started to cry.

Inaya:- in logo ko mai chorungi nhi.. bahot badi galti kar di in hone abh inki khair nhi

Daya:- ha ye log zinda nhi bachenge, par Inaya thande dimaag se socho yahan se vivek ko kaise nikale? uski halat bhi thik nhi.

Inaya was silent.

Vivek:- i am sorry, meri galti ke kaaran ye sab hua hai

Daya:- kya matlb?

Vivek explained everything

Vivek:- sir agar mujhse woh girne awaz nhi hoti toh mam hamare saath hoti

Inaya:- its ok Vivek isme tumhari galti nhi thi... Abh jinki galti thi unse nipatne ka time hai.

Freedy and Tasha was checking room, they enrered from the back door, there was 3 goons and Tasha and freedy fight with them... They came across a locked room, Tasha open it. They saw Dhanvika laying unconcious, they try to wake her up but she didnt woke up.

Tasha:- sir yahan signals nahi mile rhe hai, Daya sir ko inform kaise kare??

Freedy:- Tasha ruko mai paani leke aata hu..

Freedy went to get water but could not found it.

Freedy:- yahan kahin pani nhi hai

Tasha:- Sir abh kya kare? mam ko yahan chorke nhi jaa sakte hai

Freedy:- Tasha tum yehi ruko, mai sir ko dhunta hu aur unki madat karta hu.. par tum dono kahin jana nahi thik hai

Tasha:- thik hai sir. dhyan rakhiyega, tab tak mai mam ko hosh me lane ki koshish karti hu.

Freedy left, He went to see other rooms but he hide because he saw someone.. his eyes became wide to see him... he rush back to Tasha but now Aman was going to see Dhanvika.

Boss:- jake us ladki ko dekh, hosh me aa chuki hogi aur jald hi hume nikalna hai usko ek strong dose dede taki 20-22 hrs woh na uthe.

Aman:- boss par hum us ladki ko maar kyun nhi dete? khatam kar dete hai dono fir chalte hai yahan se. aur uski dose bahot high thi itni jaldi nhi uth sakti. normal dose hoti toh uth jati

Boss:- nahi maar sakte yahan pe, Cid wale mere ghar tak pahuch gye honge, agar inhe yahan mara toh hum pakde jayenge, Aman jake ladki ko thikane lagao wait mat kar

Freedy panicked and he went behind him.

Aman opened the door and saw tasha with Dhanvika

Aman:- ae kaun ho tum andar kaise aai

Freedy hit him from behind, Aman turn and try to screm but tasha ne usko behosh kar dia. Dhanvika ko hosh aajata hai

Freedy:- mam aap thik toh hai na

Dhanvika:- (holding her head) ha freedy mai thik hu. thank god tum log aagye.. Vivek mila?

Tasha:- mam call pe baat nhi ho pa rhi hai, Daya sir aur Inaya mam peeche se aaye hai.

Freedy:- hume jaldi hi nikalna hoga yahan se, ye log ye jagah chorke jane wale hai, usse pehle inhe pakadna hoga. mam aapko pta hai vivek ko kahan rakha hai in logo ne?

Dhanika:- nhi, actually vivek ke haath se ek cheez gir gyi thi toh ye logo ne hume pakad lia, uske baad maine vivek ko nhi dekha.. aur..(she stopped)

Tasha;- kya hua mam, yahan se nikal ke btati hu

Trio went outside but stopped by seeing the boss.

Tasha:- sir ye toh Rajesh hai!

Freedy:- ha Tasha yehi hai boss inka, hume sambhal ke yahan se jana hoga, ye bahot khatarnak hai..

Trio silently moved to other room, it was cobered with clothes,

Dhanvika:- kapde kata kar dekhte hai kya hai iske peeche

They removed the clothes and saw sack of wheat.. Tasha tear it with pocket knife, along with wheat there was drugs packets in this.. Dhanvika was stand near the wall, she was not completly well as she had a high dose of drugs so she was try to control herself

Daya and Inaya took vivek with them outside. there was in a locked door from outside.

Daya:- hume vivek ko nikalna padega, ye raasta band hai. Inaya tum vivek ke saath bahar ruko mai front gate se jake dekhta hu inhe

Inaya:- nhi daya mai Dhanvika ka badla leke rahungi, mai bahar nhi jaa sakti.

Vivek:- ha sir mai bhi saath chalunga aapke

Inaya:- nhi vivek tum nhi chal sakte. tumhari halat kharab bhi hai aur tumhari jaan khatre me nhi daal sakte hum.. kisiko toh vivek ke saath rukna hi hoga

Daya:- mai Tasha se baat karta hu woh Vivek ke saath bahar hamara wait kar legi aur hum in logo ko dekh lenege

Vivek:- sir pls meri baat maniye, mere wajah se hi ye hua hai, agar mai ase bhaag nhi sakta pls

Daya:- vivek samjho tum, tumhari halat bilkul bhi thik nhi hai

Vivek was looking at daya

Daya:- fine, par jab tumhe jane bolu tumhae jana hoga samjhe

Inaya:- Daya ye ..

Daya:- (cuts her) pls Inaya... lets go

they exits from the back door and went to the front door, they saw Rajesh was sitting with his gang

Rajesh:- Raj jake dekh aman kahan rah gya, kahin kuch gadbad toh nhi hui.

Raj went inside. he saw aman laying uncounsicous, he called

Rajesh:- jake dekh ke aao kya hua hai...

Goon entered and came out running

Goon:- Boss Aman behosh gira hai wahan aur aur Ladki bhi gayab hai.

Rajesh:- mai bola tha ladki ko jaldi dose do.. dekho bhaag gyi woh.. Everyone ran where Raj held

Inaya:- iska matlb Dhanu Zinda hai

Daya:- ha.. (they all had sign of relief) lagta hai Tasha aur Freedy me apna kaam kar dia.. lets go.

Daya and team entered the same room.

Inaya:- Dhanu ( she smilied amd ran towards her)

Dhanvika:- Nikki

They hug each other

vivek went here Dhanvika

Vivek:- thank god mam aapko kuch nhi hua. un logo ne bola ki unhone aapko... agar aisa hota toh mai khidko kabhi maaf nhi kar pata

Dhanvika:- vivek galti se hua tha woh. dnt worry mai thik hu

Tasha went to vivek and they nearly hugged.

Freedy went there and he huged vivek..

Daya:- kaisi ho Dhanvika

Dhanvika:- thik hu

Daya:- tum dono ko jo mana kia jaye tum log wohi karoge kya?? mam aapko akele kahin bheja nhi jaa sakta

Everyone smiled

Inaya:- chalo in logo ko pakadke chalte hai aur tum dono ko yahan se bahar nikalte hai.

Dhanvika:- sochna bhi mat

Daya:- are par abh tum dono ko leke nhi jaa sakte.. mai freedy aur inaya in logo ko dekhte hai. Tasha tum inka khayal rakho

Dhavika:- daya tum log akele nhi lad paoge. Rajesh Raj aur Aman mastermind hai aur akele nhi bhidh sakte inse.. aur in logo ke pass drugs se dose hai, isiliye alag hona thik nhi hai

Inaya:- Un logo ko pta chal gya hai ki Dhanu gayab hai aur unhe Aman mil gya hai, woh log kisi bhi waqt aate honge

Daya:- par Dhanvika tumhari aur vivek ki ladne ki halat nhi hai

Dhanvika:- isiliye bol rhi hu, isse pehle kuch aur ho, nikalte hai yahan se, kyunki mujhe nhi pta kya hoga mere saath kyunki un logo ne drugs se hi mujhe behosh kia tha..

Inaya:- chalo yahan se...

Daya was going first but...

\--

So here we are, Cid is united and they are ready to go but somthing is about is happen, i am going to upload the last chapter in this week only. Srry for the delays. Thank you for reading. Take care

-Lily


	10. last chapter

Hey guys, so jere is last chapter of " new friendship" hope u love the earlier episodes and hope u will like this chapter. Hapoy reading :)

Daya was going first but then suddenly Raj caught daya from his neck and Aman grabed Freedy, Rajesh caught Dhanvika and place a gun near her head. budhi caught vivek. Inaya and Tasha was still in room as they didnt get chance to leave the room, One goon went and locked that door

Inaya:- kholo darwaja bahar nikalo hume. kholo

Tasha:- mam ye toh bahot badi gadbad ho gyi, yahan se kaise nikle?

Outside room

Aman ne Freedy ko sar pe jor se mara aur zeem me gura dia

Aman:- kyun zayada hi shock haina apne saathi ko bachane ka tum logo ko? teri himaat kaise hui mujhe maarne ki

Daya:- ae mat maro usse

Aman:- abh galti kia hai toh sabak toh sikhana hi padega na.. bahot daring haina tum sab me..

Rajesh:- tum logo pe himaat toh bahot hai, apne saathi ke liye kuch bhi kar sakte ho na (he grabbed Dhanvika Neck) tumhare saathi bhi kam nhi, Is ladki ne mere sabse aache pehelwan ko dhair kar dia.. kyun Shera

A guy entered there, he was the guy from which dhanvika took the phone..

Daya:- chor usko chor.. mar jayegi woh

Dhanvika head was not stable, she was very weak.. Rajesh leave her and she falls on ground. Freedy was going to her but Aman stomped his hand.. Daya was getting worried for his team, he has to do something..

Shera:- ha boss is fuljhadi ne meri halat kharab kar di thi, woh toh acha hai is ladke ne aache se dekha ki mai zinda hu warna.. haha... kyun re Titli ( he grabbed Dhanvika by her face) zayada uchal rhi thi na tu.. abh mai btata hu tujhe ki ladte kaise hai

Dhanvika:- tu fir wohi galti kar rha hai... yaad nhi kaise halat hui thi teri...

Shera:- chal aasa hai toh abh karde...

Daya:- Shera damm hai toh mujhse lad, woh ladne ki halat me nhi hai toh kamzor ki tarah baate bana rha hai.. chor usse

Shera:- haha officer tum bhi zayada nhi bol rhe...

Rajesh:- Shera shant ho ja.. kuch nhi kar sakta ye.. lachar hai ye.. bechare ke 2 officer drugs ke kaaran chal bhi nhi pare, ek officer zamen me pada hai aur baki do kamre me band hai.. Aman jake 1 heavy dose ke drugs leke aa high level wali.. abh is bache hue Daya ko bhi raaste se hataya jaye

Shera:- 2 bulwao , mujhe is ladki se badla lena hai, 0.5 ml me bhi ye nhi bach payegi par 2 bulwao 5 ml ke. in dono officer ke liye

Rajesh:'thik hai Aman 2 injection la.

Daya:- yaad rakhna beta bahot mehanga padega ye, abhi bhi waqt hai chor de hum

Rajesh:- daya daya, tum kuch nhi kar paoge. ek baar 2no ki injection lag gya toh iski aisi lat lagegi ki kpi na ruk payega tum logo ko.. dono tadap tadap ke maroge.

They all were very worried and was looking to got out, Freedy Vivek and Dhanvika was in bad condition and were injured. if daya got drugs then there escape would never be possible... they need to find a better way.

Aman was walking to them, and he place injection near Dhanvika's neck and Rajesh was ready to inject the injection to daya.

Rajesh:- are tum logo ka ye daya gya toh tumhara kya hoga kaalia hahaha... na hi koi problem aur tum logo zinda bhi nhi bachoge. Aman chalo nek kaam me deri..

Just then they heard a loud noise from outside. they all got quiet.

Rajesh:- Raj Aman jake dekho kya hua hai bahar

Aman leave Dhanvika and went outside. Rajesh was still pointing innection at Daya's neck

Raj And Aman went outside but cant see anything they spread, but they didnt came back

Rajesh:- ye dono kahan gye, buddhi jake dekho kahan gye... agar kuch hua toh teri khair nhi daya

Buddhi also went out but did not return..

Rajesh:- ye kya hora hai... (Shouting) jo koi bhi bahar hai andar aa jao warna tumhare sathio ko nhi chorunga samjhe, sab ke sab jaan se jayenge

when rajesh was distracted, Daya kicked Rajesh and grab him. Shera was going for Dhanvika but Freedy put his legs before him so Shera falls on ground.. Dhanvika opened the gate where Inaya and Tasha was locked, but the room was empty.

Then Abhijeet Tarika Acp sir Inaya And Tasha entered from front door, all get relived. Just when everyone was walking out, daya still grabed rajesh.. Shera slowly stood and inject the syringe in Dhanvika's body. Dhanvika dnt knw what was happening to her as she was out of control becz of heavy dosecof drugs. Abhijeet shots

shera and they run to her

Acp:-chalo isse jaldi hospital le hao

Abhijeet:- Daya is rajesh ko hum sambal lenge tum log isko leke hospital jao.

Dhanvika couldnt walk so Daya lift her amd took her to car. Vivek Freedy and Inaya was also with them. They reached hospital and vivek also fainted in hospital. Acp sir Tasha Abhijeet and Tarika came to hospital.. Doc came

Doc:- dekhiye Drugs ke kaaran inhe(Dhanvika) ase lag rha h, aap chinta nat kariye ye jald hi theek ho jayengi.. bus ho sakta h ye drugs ke demand kare ya age drugs le toh iska dhyan rakhiyega. mai chalti hu.. acha ur aapke officer(vivek) ko aran ki zarurat hai warna he is fine.

Abhijeet:- thank god sab thik ho gya hai..

Daya:- ha bpss tum log time pe the warna hum log bach nhi pate.. itna sab kuch home ke baad me Shera ne injection de dia isse.. i hope abh koi aur problem na aaye.. waise Tasha Inaya tum log nikle kaise bahar

Inaya:- wahan ek window thi, aur bahar aake hum log raasta dhund rhe the tabh hi Acp sir abhijeet aur tarika aaiye

Abhijeet:- waise maan na padega idea aacha tha awaz se dhyan hatane ka ha.

Everyone laughed

\--

So its the end of this story. pls tell me what u think of this story. guys i am planing to write other stories so ur suggestions are welcome for the next story, but i cant write romantic story toh sorry for that, or maybe i will try :p... do u want to see Imaya and Dhanvika in mext stories too? i am planing to include others to this cast too. Thank u so much for showing so much love :) i love you guys, Till my next story take care

-Lily


End file.
